1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a finished slot and an adjustable shirt collar and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention related to a finished slot that works in cooperation with an elastic strip that self-adjusts a circumference of the shirt collar to provide a comfortable fit while simultaneously providing the shirt collar with an opening that is more secure, better quality, and has a longer life.
2. Description of Related Art
There are occasions when people need to expand the collar of the shirt they are wearing to obtain a comfortable fit. Shirts with permanently attached collars, particularly dress shirts, are normally manufactured in standard collar sizes based on the circumference of the collar. Although standard collar sizes may initially provide a comfortable fit, many individuals who fall between standard collar sizes or experience a change in weight over time may experience discomfort when wearing the shirt. Moreover, it is well known that clothing, i.e., shirts, shrink after several washings, which also results in a change in the actual size of the shirt collar, whereupon, it becomes uncomfortable to wear the shirt. Therefore, an adjustable shirt collar becomes necessary to ensure that shirts may adjust to fit the wearer comfortably.
Various solutions to this problem have been offered in the art. One known solution offers collar adjustment using an adjustable shirt collar fastening device having an elastic strip secured between the lining and the ply of the collar by stitches. A button is attached at the end of the elastic strip, which is maneuverable so as to pass through a horizontal buttonhole in the collar. Additionally, a U-shaped metal cap is adapted to prevent the elastic strip from inadvertently entering or being drawn into or through the horizontal buttonhole. A finished fabric strip folds over the elastic strip and the button. Although this solution offers collar expansion, a wearer may desire to conceal the elastic strip if the top button is unbuttoned to provide a neater and arguably more professional appearance.
Another known solution is a shirt having a fixed unit, which contains a relatively short and resilient strap vertically disposed and bent back onto itself. A button is attached to the end of the strap by stitching. Additionally, two tabs of the collar shift together allowing the button to pass through a buttonhole to hold the tabs together. The collar extends when the strap is stretched outwardly through the opening of the inner tab and through the buttonhole. The strap is oriented orthogonally relative to the collar band. Therefore, to relieve discomfort, the collar is adjusted by stretching the strap outwardly through the horizontal buttonhole. Because such adjustment is due to a force that pulls the button and the strap outward rather than the more natural side-to-side movement of the button and strap, the fit may still be uncomfortable as the button presses against the front center portion of a wearer's throat. Moreover, because the strap is attached orthogonally relative to a longitudinal axis of the buttonhole, any sideways movement of the strap results in the button loosening, or the alteration of the stitching holding the strap to the collar, or both.
Other solutions are disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 912,958 to H. S. Hawks; U.S. Pat. No. 1,879,527 to J. Sansone; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,142,843 to S. Berger. Each patent describes a collar button structured to relieve pressure on the neck of the wearer without using an expanding strip.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,212,686 to Krause et al., as well as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,898,941 and 6,250,116 to Groshens disclose solutions using expandable fabric weaves, expandable fabric patterns, expandable fabric weaves and patterns, or stitching in the collar to provide the necessary expansion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,240 to Steele discloses another solution wherein the stationary collar button is replaced with adjustable hook and loop fasteners adapted for removable attachment to one another. A third hook and loop fastener strip allows the covering strip to be retracted and attached for concealment. However, the solution taught by Steele requires several manufacturing steps that result in a substantial increase in manufacturing costs, which are passed along to consumers. Additionally, the hook and loop fasteners become less effective after multiple washings because the hook and loop fasteners ability to lockingly engage is impeded by the friction that occurs during the washing process. Furthermore, it is well known that the hook and loop fasteners inadvertently attach to other items that may cause a build up of threads or particles, which reduces the effectiveness or the aesthetic appearance of the fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,365 to Berger merely discloses an expandable buttonhole. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 2,646,570 to E. Rinehart et al. discloses a shirt having an elastic cord covered with fabric. A loop at the end of the elastic cord extends across the collar opening to attach to one of several buttons under the collar on the opposite side of the collar.
In yet another example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0022287 to Neff et al. (Neff) teaches an expandable collar assembly 10 having parallel lines of stitching 32 and 34 that define a pocket between a collar band 16 and body 12 of the shirt. A slot 36 formed in a manner similar to a buttonhole is located in the pocket and an elongated strip of self fabric 42 extends through the slot 36 with a button 38 attached to one end of the elongated strip of fabric 42. The other end of the elongated strip of fabric 42 is stitched to a square piece of elastic 45. The other end of the square piece of elastic 45 is bar tacked 48 to the body 12 of the shirt or the collar band 16.
Many of the solutions described above are susceptible to deterioration or create constrictive pressure on the throat of the wearer. Additionally, the solutions do not allow the wearer to conceal the apparatus when the collar is unbuttoned and left open. Furthermore, the solutions described above, in particular the teachings of Neff, suffer from the adjusting strip washing out and, because the slot 36 of Neff is formed like a buttonhole, the edges of the slot 36 fray due to the friction created by the self fabric 42 repeatedly rubbing against the edges of the slot 36, as well as the shirt being constantly washed.
Therefore, there is a need for an expandable shirt collar that adjusts the fit of the collar without placing undesirable and unnecessary pressure on the throat of the wearer, while providing a finished slot that works in cooperation with an elastic strip that self-adjusts a circumference of the shirt collar. There is also a need for the finished slot to be sturdy, and have edges that are resilient to the friction that is created by a strip of fabric that constantly rubs against the edges to provide a better quality and longer lasting adjustable or expandable shirt collar. There is yet another need for the finished slot to provide a sturdy opening for the strip of fabric to pass through. There is a further need for an adjustable shirt collar that creates an appealing look and allows the wearer to conceal the apparatus of the expandable shirt collar.